


Finita la guerra

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cola cyborg [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa alla challenge del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/"26 prompts challenge: 11/26: PTSD: 1. La diagnosi di PTSD si pone nel momento in cui una persona, esposta ad eventi traumatici, sviluppa duraturi sintomi intrusivi, di evitamento e di iperattivazione.Parole: 791.





	Finita la guerra

Finita la guerra

Il rumore ritmico del sonar risuonava all’interno della nave, diffondendosi dal pannello di controllo fino alle cabine di legno.

In una di esse si trovava Franky, intento a frugare nel minuto frigorifero della cuccetta. Sentiva il rumore rimbombargli nelle orecchie, infastidendolo.

Si confondeva con il verso dei gabbiai e lo sciabordio delle onde, che s’infrangevano contro le assi della carena.

Spuma candida schizzava anche sul ponte, dove si trovava, intenta a controllare il palo della vela, Nico Robin.

Udì un tonfo provenire da sottocoperta e si diresse in quella direzione.

Franky sospirò, vedendo il bicchiere che gli era caduta. Ignorò i propri tremiti e si sedette sul letto. Nel momento in cui la bottiglietta di soda venne stappata, con un lungo sibilo, le bollicine cominciarono a risalire formando una schiumetta.

Franky finì il contenuto della bottiglietta e si mise a guardare fisso il proprio riflesso nel vetro, sopra l’etichetta colorata.

__

_ “Correte! Correte!”. “Forz…”. “… Attent…”. Le urla concitate si confondevano in un susseguirsi di esplosioni. _

_ “Le mie gambe!”. Franky vide un essere umano sdraiato a faccia in su, gli mancava metà del corpo e sanguinava copiosamente. Quello accanto a lui cercava di strisciare via, gli mancava metà di una gamba. _

_ “Abbandonate i feriti! Scappate”. “Ritirarsi!”. “… Ritirata…”. _

_ Franky sentiva il susseguirsi delle esplosioni, una bomba lo accecò. Era confuso, stordito, il sibilare delle bombe che precipitavano, le sparatorie delle mitragliatrici e gli arei sopra di lui erano rumori continui. Si premette le mani sulle orecchie ed iniziò a correre. _

__

Franky gridò, si coprì le orecchie con le mani e si mise a correre.

_ Udì il sibilare di un proiettile verso sinistra e corse verso destra. _

Franky si spostò verso destra e andò a sbattere contro il muro, ricadde pesantemente a terra, ferendosi con le bottiglie.

“Va tutto bene, va tutto bene…” sussurrò Robin. Lo raggiunse e s’inginocchiò al suo fianco, Franky iniziò a dimenarsi, non sentì il tocco della mano di lei sulla spalla.

“Errore, dati discordanti” biascicò Franky.

Robin sospirò, il naso metallico di Franky si era spostato, lì dove aveva sbattuto contro la parete.

Robin lo spense e lo riattivò, massaggiandosi il collo.

< In fondo nessuno lo assume come cyborg di manovalanza proprio perché è un vecchio reduce di guerra. Si dimentica cosa deve fare, non dorme e rivive in continuazione quei momenti… Sono stata la prima a volerlo per una spedizione, ma… nel momento stesso in cui l’ho visto ho capito quanto valesse.

Da bambina la guerra mi ha portato via i miei genitori, ha distrutto l’isola nella quale vivevo. Ho imparato ad amare la natura proprio perché voglio proteggere quello che c’è di bello in questo mondo. Per tanti anni, prima di avere una missione, non volevo neanche vivere. Merita una seconda possibilità, come l’ho avuta io, di farsi una vita >> pensò.

Franky si risvegliò e si guardò intorno confuso, fece un sorriso tirato, aveva delle profonde occhiaie sotto gli occhi. Riconobbe Robin e le fece un sorriso sincero.

“Mi stavo godendo una buona soda, ho fatto proprio bene a usare quella come carburante” disse, con la voce ancora un po’ tremante.

Robin annuì e gli passò la mano tra i capelli azzurri.

“Ho avvistato un gruppo di delfini. Ti va di andare con una barca a riprenderli più da vicino? Possiamo vedere se qualcuno di loro ha dei problemi per colpa della plastica. Così, oltre che monitorarli, li aiutiamo” disse.

Franky la guardò in viso e fece un ok, si alzò in piedi con movimenti virili e vistosi.

“Conta pure su di me!” sbraitò.

< Non so neanche cosa ho fatto per meritarmi un simile angelo > pensò. La seguì, le gambe iniziarono a tremargli e la vista gli si offuscò, iniziò a ricevere errori di sistema che gli occuparono la visuale.

< Riscontrata una diagnosi di PTSD. Questa si pone nel momento in cui una persona, esposta ad eventi traumatici, sviluppa duraturi sintomi intrusivi, di evitamento e di iperattivazione. Consigliato controllo di sistema, con possibilità di reset e… >. Franky sospirò pesantemente.

Robin si voltò e gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Scusa, non avrei dovuto riavviarti. Ora chiudo io quelle finestre intrusive” lo rassicurò.

Franky le avvolse le spalle sottili col braccio, due volte più grande e muscoloso di quelli di lei.

“Mi va bene avere qualsiasi brutto ricordo, se così posso anche ricordarmi di te. Dai, sbrighiamoci, non vedo l’ora di vederti con quei dei delfini” le sussurrò.

Robin si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e gli baciò l’angolo del mento spigoloso.

“Mi occuperò sempre io di te, non ti permetterò di perdere ciò che sei. Mi piaci così” sussurrò.

Franky arrossì, continuando a sorriderle.

< Ti amo, mia meravigliosa biologa marina. Grazie di avermi salvato > pensò.


End file.
